Alpha Cruise (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'''Sarah Alpha Cruise is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Alpha has green eyes and curly, blonde hair. She has short hair with two curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. In Soul Calibur IV, she has long hair with curls at the front (Fairy Curls). She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Alpha's main weapon is Northern Star. A magic short sword bearing some special markings. Some ships' crews use this sword to ritually carve a star into the mast of their ship as a prayer for safe sailing. Its sharp point makes it good for attacking, but it is not suited for defensive use. Fighting Style Alpha is a murderous young woman so she uses a jian and fights with Ling-Sheng Su Secret Arts of the Sword. Critical Finish She attacks her opponent rapidly with her feet and blade before delivering what appears to be a blue energy bubble explosion. Critical Edge She launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals and shimmering light. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Alpha's assassin outfit consists of a green dress that is below the ankle length, bares her shoulders and has a long slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears a green spy mask and green stilettos. In Soul Calibur IV, her first outfit is now an green elegant dress that is floor length and has a long slit on the left side of the dress. In Soul Calibur V, her outfits are similar to those ones from Soul Calibur III. In the TV series (as well as Soul Calibur Endless Rage), she wears the same outfits from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Assassin) Name: Alpha Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (09,18) Chin: Spy Mask (15,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (15,25) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (15,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 2 (Prom Night) Name: Alpha Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (09,18) Lower Torso: Leather Corset (15,25) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (15,25) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (15,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 3 (Witch) Name: Alpha Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (09,18) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (15,25) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (08,25) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (15,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,18 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 08,25 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way! *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me watse my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just cannot afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Were you entranced by my graceful moves?'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Alpha's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150505 091622.jpg|Alpha's 1P costume 20150505 091636.jpg|Alpha's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150505 091648.jpg|Alpha's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150505 091657.jpg|Alpha's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150505 091734.jpg|Alpha's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-20h56m36s196.png|Alpha (in 1P costume) wielding Northern Star. Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-20h57m01s159.png|Alpha (in 1P costume) wielding Northern Star before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-20h57m15s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-20h57m34s245.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-20h58m01s113.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-20h58m27s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-05-20h58m58s69.png|Alpha (in 1P costume) wielding Northern Star after the battle. Alpha's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150721 124111.jpg|Alpha's 2P costume 20150721 124119.jpg|Alpha's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150721 124133.jpg|Alpha's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150721 124149.jpg|Alpha's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150721 124158.jpg|Alpha's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h40m36s13.png|Alpha (in 2P costume) wielding Northern Star. Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h25m23s190.png|Alpha (in 2P costume) wielding Northern Star before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h26m34s94.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h26m41s187.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h26m50s8.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h27m01s142.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h27m14s11.png|Alpha (in 2P costume) wielding Northern Star after the battle. Alpha's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).jpg 20150722 222825.jpg|Alpha's 3P costume 20150722 222842.jpg|Alpha's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150722 222852.jpg|Alpha's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150722 222929.jpg|Alpha's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150722 223028.jpg|Alpha's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h29m27s238.png|Alpha (in 3P costume) wielding Northern Star. Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h29m34s48.png|Alpha (in 3P costume) wielding Northern Star before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h29m44s132.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h29m53s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h30m03s35.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h30m16s172.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-18h30m35s139.png|Alpha (in 3P costume) wielding Northern Star after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters